Welcome to Life
by YOURMOMONTOAST
Summary: The life of Gaara in high school. Oh yes, THAT'S how interesting it is. SasukeGaara, NejiDeidara, SakuraHinata and other pairings.
1. People Hate Me

I was bored when I was on holiday (in Ireland XP) and decided to write a fic. This was the first thing that came to mind. Yes, it's the horribly over-used and clichéd high school setting, but you can bite me XD

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Anything. Seriously._

Welcome to Life Chapter 1 – People Hate Me GAARA POV 

Oh shit, I'm gonna be late again. It's the third time this week. It's not my fault, no really! It's uh…Kankuro's, yeah, it's all Kankuro's fault. If he hadn't taken so damn long in the shower…

I'll just disregard the fact that I woke up two hours before him (I have problems sleeping) and couldn't be bothered to move before he did.

Anyway, I run up to the front door of the school just as the office lady-person-thing closes it. There's a stupid rule at our school, the doors are shut and locked 15 minutes after the bell rings so the late people are caught.

People like me.

I bang on the door and try to open it. The office lady smiles evilly at me, sits behind the desk and raises a slender finger to point at the side entrance, the entrance next to the headmistress's office, the entrance that late people get caught in.

Ooooh, that's harsh.

I glare at the lady and she turns her super-fake smile up a notch. It's actually quite scary.

Office Lady: 1

Me: 0

I sigh in defeat, there's no way I can win…unless…

Right, it's time to go army style. Tsunade's (headmistress) office has a window that lets her see the entrance I am now forced to go through, but if I can crawl under it and keep close to the wall…it's worth a try.

Quietly, I open the door and immediately throw myself to the ground. I lay still for a while, nothing happens. Smiling slightly to myself, I precede worm-style to the other side of the window. Surprisingly enough I am not seen.

Office Lady: 1

Me: 1

I feel a victory dance coming on. I moonwalk across the hall, spin around and start to strike night-fever poses.

It's then I remember that I'm in plain view of the office lady. I look over to find her barely able to suppress her laughter. God damnit.

Office Lady: 2

Me: 1

I blush ferociously and hurry off to my first class, which is math, which is in the complete opposite direction. Gah. This means I have to walk by the officer lady again. I keep my eyes fixed on the floor and rush past but I can still hear her giggling.

Officer lady: 3

Me: 1

When I take over the world, she'll be the first to go.

Finally, I reach my math class 25 minutes late. I burst (rather ungracefully might I add) through the door and almost trip over. Every single pair of eyes in the room falls on me and I do the worst thing possible. I squeak. Yes, you read right. Now everyone's laughing at me and I want to cry, but I don't, because that would totally ruin my eyeliner.

Shut up, I'm not camp.

"Ah, Mr Sabaku, you finally decided to join us I see?"

Stupid dumbass teachers, always coming up with smartarse comments, maybe they just sit at home thinking up ways to torture their students. I can't really see teachers having lives outside school because that would…

"AIIIEEE!"

Once again everyone's eyes are on me. This means that rather girly scream must have come from my mouth. Whoever prodded me in the side is going to pay.

I look down and THE Sasuke Uchiha is looking up at me with his gorgeous, ebony eyes.

"Sorry I poked you" he said in his cool, smooth, perfect voice, "you were daydreaming."

My knee's turn to jelly, my cheeks flush red and my mouth hangs open. I must look like some sort of mutated hippo.

Wow, I wonder where that came from…

WAIT!

Back to current situation:

Think Gaara, say something really cool and witty to impress him.

"UmsorryI'vegottogositdownnowbye" And with that oh-so-sophisticated remark I dash across the room and fling myself into the seat between Neji and Sakura. Neji looks like he's about to wet himself and Sakura's smiling at me.

"Gaara, you're so unbelievably smooooth."

Neji can no longer contain his laughter and Sakura bursts into a giggling fit.

I hate maths.

I hate Sakura.

I hate Neji.

I hate office lady.

I hate Sasuke.

Okay, so I don't hate Sasuke. In fact, I have a minor…moderate…HUGE crush on the boy. But that's just the problem, he's a boy and so was I the last time I checked. He's also the hottest guy in the school.

Oh how cliché, school freak falls for school hottie. It's so 'teen movie' I could vomit.

The teacher is currently going on about Pythagoras Theorem. I turn him out. I couldn't understand the first 7 times so now I'm not even gonna bother.

A ball of crumpled paper smacks against my left temple and falls onto the desk. I don't even have to look to know it's from Neji. I unfold the note and read what it says.

'Meet me tree. Lunch. N'

I turn around and nod to show him I understood. He smiles and winks.

Neji and I have this weird thing going on, he's not my boyfriend but when we're both single we much around with each other a bit. He and Sakura are my best friends.

Neji is effortlessly smart and popular with the girls (and guys). He skips class and misbehaves a bit but he's a straight A student so the teachers overlook his faults. He has so many fangirls, I suppose I should feel really honoured that he picked me to fool around with, but we've been best friends since we were tiny so I'm past all that.

Sakura is also a straight A student. She works hard and doesn't misbehave at all. She's often called goody-two-shoes or a geek but her happy, easy-going attitude means people find it hard to hate her. The only person that truly despises her is Ino as they both fight for Sasuke's affections, along with most of the other girls in the school.

Another reason I can't like Sasuke, I couldn't betray my best friend.

I'm a total freak. My natural blood-red hair and 'scary eyes' are enough to make the average 3-year-old cry and my mind isn't all there. I suck at all lessons apart from history. I have an excellent memory and all the dates in history just seem to agree with me.

I have no idea why Sakura and Neji hang out with me.

Oh, the angst of a teenage freak.

A/N: Woop! This is the longest thing I've ever written :o! I have the next two chapters written, so if you like it just leave me a review and I'll continue


	2. The Tree

_Well, here you are, second chapter. Be proud of me X) Oh, and yeah, I know Gaara's really out of character but…bite me XP –runs away-_

_Disclaimer: I won nothing but my dirty underwear, so don't sue or you'll get that :D_

Welcome to Life Chapter 2 – The Tree GAARA POV 

The clock is mocking me. I swear, it goes backwards every time I look away. It's so mean.

I'm sitting (lying would be a more appropriate word) in my chair in art class. Don't get me wrong, art is okay, but the whole lesson is ruined by the fact that I have no friends in the class and I sit next to Kabuto.

Kabuto is a bully. He taunts me as much as possible because I'm gay. My bright red hair and excessive amounts of eyeliner really don't help my case either. I don't stand a hope in hell to survive high school scar-less really…

"Oi gayboy."

Speak of the devil.

"Yes Kabuto?" I reply politely.

"Stop clock-watching you freak, it's fucking annoying."

I think Kabuto's mean because he feels insecure. He has dodgy grey coloured hair and huge glasses. My assumption is that he picks on other kids so no one picks on him. So really, he's a cute little boy at heart that just wants some love.

He punches me in the arm none-too-gently when I glance at the clock again.

Okay, so maybe he's just generally an arsehole.

The bell ringing is music to my ears.

"BITE ME!" is my fantabulous war cry (aimed at Kabuto) as I charge towards the door in a desperate bid for freedom. I dash into the hallway leaving a stunned art class behind. Shame on them, they should've gotten used to stuff like this by now.

Now, any high school student knows that lunchtime can be pretty chaotic and unless you know how to dodge crowds, it's gonna be damn hard to get anywhere fast. Lucky for me, I'm small and skinny (Dad doesn't want to waste food on me) so I can squeeze between the students relatively easily.

I push and shove my way through the crowd towards the main doors. I manage to disguise myself with a group of first years to stay out off office lady's view. She scares me.

Eventually, I make it outside and stroll over to the tree that Neji, Sakura and I always hang out under. No one comes near here since Neji made it clear that it was off-limits to anyone outside our little group. It's funny, everyone respects Neji even though he's bisexual, but I get completely disrespected for being gay.

Life sure as hell ain't fair.

"Hey Gaara" Neji greets me as I walk towards him, dragging my book bag in the dust. Yeah, it's not even grass, it's sand. That's how lame our school is.

"Hi"

Almost immediately he hooks an arm around my waist and pulls me against him. I lay my head against his chest.

"School sucks." He states, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Yeah…" I murmur into his t-shirt.

"You like Uchiha don't you?"

Well that was kinda random.

I lean back a bit so I can see his face.

"No?"

"I can tell you're lying."

Neji can always tell when I'm lying, it's like his pale eyes are really mind reading machines. Whoa, I'm freaked out now.

"Is it that obvious?" Shit, I hope Sasuke, or even worse, Sakura haven't noticed.

"Nah, it's only obvious to me because I know you."

My eyes widen, "Sakura knows me!"

"Don't worry, I don't think she's noticed. Wait, does it mean we can't do this anymore?"

Aaah, Neji. Always thinking with his groin and not his head.

I smile.

"We don't have to stop just yet."

Neji smirks and captures my lips with his own. When I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip I open my mouth slightly.

Neji really is a great kisser.

I bring my hands up to run my fingers through his hair. I love it when he wears it loose. It's a silky, shiny dark brown and falls to his waist. I can't help but want to molest it.

Urgh, now I sound like a pervert.

Neji breaks the kiss and smiles amusedly (oh look, I just created a word!) at me.

"You got distracted again."

"Uh…sorry." I apologise sheepishly.

Neji is about to say something but Sakura gets in there before him.

"Hi guys! Sorry for interrupting." She grins and looks anything but sorry, her green eyes flashing.

"S'okay." Neji growls.

I stick my tongue out playfully. Sakura walks over and hugs us both. It's strange, Sakura's the only girl (apart from my sister, Temari) that's ever hugged me.

I love my friends.

I love my family as well, apart from my Dad of course. He gets drunk a lot and breaks things. He sometimes beats me, and only me. He blames me for Mum dying because she died whilst giving birth to me. It's hardly my fault, but Dad doesn't see it that way. My elder siblings, Temari and Kankuro are pretty cool. We all get along well. They're in the years above me at this school.

"Gaara, I bet you didn't bring any food again did you?"

Damn her, she's right.

"Um, no." Suddenly I find my shoes extremely interesting. Neji snorts and shoves a sandwich under my nose.

"Thanks." I whisper, taking it.

We start to eat, all sitting on the dusty ground leaning our backs against the tree. Our legs are like a sort of fan…it's amusing. Sakura's telling Neji and I about what happened with 'Ino-pig' in biology with random comments from the two of us.

"…so then I turned to Shikamaru and told him abou- oh my God, look! Sasuke-kun's coming over!"

I snapped to attention.

Sasuke was indeed coming over and I was about to have a panic attack. Breathe Gaara, he's just a boy, like you.

I throw a sideways glance at Sakura to find her fixing her hair and smoothing the creases out of her clothes. I look down at my own dusty jeans and plain black t-shirt. Heh. Sasuke sits down between Neji and I. I don't move. I don't want to and I probably couldn't move if I tried.

When I get over the shock of sitting next to Sasuke another shock hits me : Neji actually **let** him come over. He doesn't let **anyone** come near here. Weird. But then again, both of his best friends have major crushes on the boy, Neji's gonna have to tolerate Sasuke in the end.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura stutters, blushing furiously.

"Hey."

Sakura almost dies of happiness.

"Why are you here?"

That's Neji, blunt and to the point.

"'Coz I can't find my friends and you lot seem cool."

Oh great, we're second choice.

Whoaaa, wait a sec. Sasuke Uchiha called me cool? What the hell is wrong with the world?

"Hi." Sasuke turns to me and smiles. I think I'm going to melt.

"H-hey" I manage to choke out.

"You're in my math class, your name is Gaara, right?"

I nod my head vigorously. I don't trust my voice right about now.

"I'm Sasuke."

"I know." I didn't just say that, I screamed it. See, **that's** why I didn't trust my voice earlier! Sasuke looks slightly taken aback.

Aw nutbunnies.

"Um, well, that's cool…"

Suddenly everything's extremely awkward and before I know it Sasuke's standing up and scratching his head.

"I'll see you later Gaara." He smiles once more and glides coolly towards the school building. That's right, he's so perfect he _glides_.

As soon as he's out of earshot Sakura begins squealing about how 'cool he is', how 'he said hey to her' and how 'he has a nice butt' (which I totally agree with…not that I was looking). I groan and let my head fall against Neji's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think he likes you." He whispers softly in my ear, giving it a small lick for the hell of it.

Sasuke might like me?

Wow.

A/N: Yeah…I have nothing to say :s 

_Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew please!_


	3. My House is Better than Yours

_I'm baaaaaaaack! Feel free to cower in fear :D Mmhmm, so Gaara talked to Sasuke…OMG DRAMA! Before anyone points it out, yes my writing style is kinda strange, but I'm trying to make it like a diary thing. So…yeah. Just deal X)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

Welcome to Life Chapter 3 – My House is Better than Yours GAARA POV 

There are red splodges on the wall in my room. I could be really dramatic, lie and say it's blood, but in reality it's nail polish. Yeah, yeah I know. I'm a guy that wears nail polish, RED at that.

As I've said before: I'm not camp.

My finger and toe nails are currently a frosted lilac colour.

Shut up.

Just, shut up.

Anyway, I'm done listening to music. I'm gonna go downstairs. I wonder who's here. Dad? Kankuro? Temari?

I open the door as silently as possible and creep out onto the top of the stairs. I listen. The television is on, but I can't tell what programme it is and therefore I have no idea who's watching it.

Rawr.

I've decided to chance it. I slowly take the stairs one step at a time. I'm halfway down when I trip over one of Kankuro's shoes. I let out a girly shriek before tumbling the rest of the way down to the ground floor. Can't life ever let me do anything without looking like a complete idiot? My luck sucks.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Temari's voice comes floating through from the living room. The Halleluiah ((A/N: Omg I don't know how to spell that XD)) chorus plays in my head. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

She walks out of the room and stands in front of me, hands on hips, smiling in amusement. Heh, she looks funny upside down. She reaches a hand out. I roll over and take it. Temari pulls me to my feet.

"Wanna watch tv with me?"

I grin and nod.

We're halfway through 'Top Gear' ((A/N: Shut up, I'm English :P)) when the front door opens. Instinctively I shrink down in my seat, snuggling against Temari.

"Wha'the fuck you watchin'?" Dad slurs, obviously drunk as he slams the door shut behind him.

Temari shrugs calmly. I admire her courage, this is why I look up to my big sister. I know most teenage boys wouldn't admit it, but she's the closest think I have to a parent figure. Dad grunts and stumbles into the kitchen, knocking a lampshade over on the way.

I remember to breathe.

Temari softly nudges me in the side.

"Why don't you go to Neji's eh? Just in case?" I nod and stand up. I slip my shoes on and step outside.

The cool night air on my face calms me immediately. I love the evening. It's calming and always seems peaceful. The streets are quieter and there are less people around. A gentle smile plays on my lips as I begin to walk in the direction of Neji's house. It's a half hour walk, but I don't mind. Infact, I'm happy to do it. I suppose it is dangerous out here this late on my own, but it's not exactly safe at home either.

I'm about 5 minutes away from Neji's when I walk into a corner shop. I haven't eaten since that sandwich at lunch and my stomach won't forgive me until I get food. I fish around in my pocket and find enough money for a packet of crisps and a bottle of water. I've scavenged off Neji too much recently, I'd feel rude if I asked for more food.

I;m paying for my stuff when the door swings open. I think nothing of it. This is a shop afterall.

"Gaara?"

Oh fuck, I know that voice, it's…

"Sasuke" I breathe and spin around. There he is, standing in the doorway in all of his gorgeous glory. I hope I'm not drooling…

"I didn't know you live around here!" I can tell there's a silent question in that sentence.

"Um, I don't."

YES! MY BRAIN STILL WORKS! I would throw a party, but I'm broke. Please insert mental victory dance here.

Sasuke's looking at me. I think he expected a more elaborate answer.

"I'm going to Neji's." I'm amazed I actually feel comfortable talking to him.

Neither of us know what to say. I start to walk towards the door, I then realise he's still blocking the wau.

"Er, excuse me please."

"Oh, sorry." He moves to the left slightly. I have enough space to move past him now, but our arms and hands brush together. I blush and rush into the street.

I'm about to run away when Sasuke speaks to me.

"Wait! Gaara!"

I turn around.

"I'll see you around yeah?"

I smile and nod. He goes back into the shop.

My smile turns into a huge grin and I skip the rest of the way to Neji's house clutching my food to my chest. I must look like a total nutcase.

I'm too happy to care.

Sasuke wants to see ME around! ME! Oh God, I sound like a deranged fangirl.

I knock on Neji's door with a little tune. Oh yeah, that's how happy I am.

Neji's house is huge. He lives with his Uncle, Aunt and cousin and they're fucking RICH. When I say house, I should really say mansion or something. It's got 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Why the shit would 3 people need 4 bathrooms anway? I shrugs as Neji's cousin, Hinata opens the door.

"H-hi G-Gaara."

"Sup Hinata? Is Neji in because I really need to speak to him?"

Hinata's jaw has dropped. I think that's the most I've ever said to her in one go. Am I really that antisocial?

Hinata seems to have regained her senses.

"Uh, y-yeah, h-he's in his r-room."

"Thanks!" I yell and bounce (that's right, bounce) up the stairs.

I think Hinata's dead…

I dash down the mile long (well, not really) hallway until I reach Neji's room. I know it's his room because there's some random rock music blasting in there. I don't bother to knock, just pile straight in.

Neji's sitting at his desk, leaning back in the chair, bobbing his head to the beat, eyes closed. I don't think he's even noticed I'm here. Quietly, I shut the door behind me and stalk over to him. Years of living with an abusive father are useful for some things I guess. I get into position, ready to spring when…

"Gaara, don't even try it."

Aww, that would've been fun!

Neji opens one eye and peers at me, turning the music off with a remote control.

"How did you know it was me?" I moan, flopping down on the floor and placing my food next to me.

"You smell."

"Thank you."

"Noooo, I meat you smell nice, like…strawberries."

I attempt to glare. Judging by Neji's laugh I look about as threatening as a kitten,

"You find new ways every day to ruin my manliness." I pout.

Neji snorts.

Neji manages to make snorting sound sophisticated. When I snort people look disgusted and move away.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Dad."

"Ah."

Neji knows about dad. So does Sakura, but they're the only people. If anybody else finds out, Temari, Kankuro and I might end up being put in a home. I definitely don't want that.

"Guess what?" I'm positively beaming.

"Snot." Neji replies.

I ignore his immaturity and carry on.

"I saw Sasuke before and he said 'See you around' to me!"

"You sound like an obsessed schoolgirl."

I frown.

Neji continues "Seeee! I told you he likes you."

I cock my head slightly "How did you know?"

Neji smiles showing off perfect white teeth. Damn him.

"First of all, you looks really cute when you do that."

I blush and look down at my lap.

"And secondly, it's so obvious. Haven't you noticed him looking at you?"

I shake my head.

Neji sighs.

I hate it when people sigh, it means they're disappointed I me and I don't like disappointing people.

Neji kneels in front of me and puts two fingers under my chin, lifting my face up and forcing me to look into his pearly, white eyes.

"You worry too much Gaara-kun."

He presses his lips to mine.

Smarmy bastard.

A/N: YEEAH BIZNATCHES! EMBRACE THE FLUFF AND SCHOOLGIRLINESS!

_Oh, I'm sorry if you find my language and manner offensive but uh…it's who I am. Sorrrrreeeh!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers! And please revieweven if you reviewed the last two chapters!_


	4. Smash

_A/N: I got a flame…which means…THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY A REALY FANFIC! I would do a tap dance but I'm lazy, so all you get is a half hearted WOOP WOOP! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Welcome to Life Chapter 4 – Smash GAARA POV 

I yawn and open my eyes. Hmm, that's not my ceiling…and that's definitely not my hair, or my arm. Crap, I must've fallen asleep.

I'm lying on Neji's bed, snuggled up against his chest. Whoops. I glance over at the clock. It's 4:30am. Aw shit, I have school today. I'll have to drag Neji to my house when he wakes up. I don't think he'll mind that much, it's not like this hasn't happened before. I sigh, I should really try to sleep again.

Omgpretendthisisaline 

Poke.

Fuck off.

Poke. Poke.

This is getting annoying.

PROD.

"RAAAAAWRGHHH!" I shriek, springing into attack mode. Judging by Neji's expression, my attack mode isn't very intimidating. He yawns and looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"We need to go get your school stuff." He states calmly, removing his hands from his hips and strolling over to the wardrobe.

"But what about…?"

"There's no time and you don't need a shower, you don't smell."

I swear that boy can read my mind.

Neji emerges from the wardrobe 5 minutes later wearing a green t-shirt and black pants.

"That's not fair! How come you can get changed and I can't!" I whine pathetically.

"Because I have a reputation to uphold and you don't."

He's got me there.

"Good point."

I role sideways off the bed and lie sprawled on the floor. Neji grabs my foot and drags me out of the door. I don't bother to resist until he attempts to throw me down the stairs.

"I CAN WALK!" I scream.

Hinata and Neji's uncle glare at me from the bottom of the stairs.

They know they love me really.

Omgit'slikeanotherline

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I copy your algebra homework? I'll change the answers and get most of them wrong to make it look like my work!"

Neji looks thoughtful.

"Wouldn't that defeat the whole point of copying someone's work?"

I stop chewing my pencil.

"Oh yeah!"

We're in Neji's uncle's car on the way to school. We've been to my house where I grabbed my book bag. I hope we'll arrive at school soon. Neji's family disapprove of me and my 'wild ways' as they so kindly put it. I wonder if they know he's a pervert…

Bwahahhaa! Blackmail material!

Yes! I see the school.

"Thanks for the ride, bye!" Seee! I'm polite, how can they complain? Neji grabs my arm and leads me towards the school building. We're stopped by Haku, the girliest boy you'll ever meet.

"Gaaraaaa!" he squeals, flinging himself at me. I hug him back and Neji pries his arms off my waist. For such a pretty boy he sure has a good grip.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Neji doesn't waste time.

Haku frowns, pursing his lipglossed lips.

"He's gone somewhere, didn't tell me," his face lifted "but then I saw you guys and my world brightened!"

Haku's boyfriend is a huge, scary fifth year with an equally scary name: Zabuza. I don't know why Haku chose him, he could have almost anyone he wanted.

Love works in funny ways.

"So Gaara, I heard Uchiha likes you." My jaw drops.

"WHAZZAH?"

Haku's eyes widen, then he fixes me with a dazzling smile.

"So it's true then?"

I slap a hand to my forhead and walk away from them both. I give up.

I soon realise that abandoning my friends was a big mistake. I now have to walk past office lady on my own. I really should think things through better.

I attempt to sprint past office lady's desk, but manage to smack into someone on the way. I fall to the floor and the contents of my bag spills everywhere.

Of all the fucking luck.

I look up at whoever I banged into, ready to glare.

It's Sasuke.

My luck sucks even more than I originally thought.

"I'm so sorry" he gushes, crouching down to help pick my stuff up. I snap out of my trance and fumble around with my pens and books, blushing to the extreme.

I can hear office lady giggling to my right.

"You boys are so cute!" she chuckles.

Office Lady: 1865390926633653

Me: -936

My face is competing with the redness of my hair. Sasuke's face isn't fairing much better. Finally all of my stuff is back in my bag and we're regaining our composure…to a certain degree.

"I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologise.

To my surprise, Sasuke starts to laugh.

"You know Gaara," he starts "that's the most you've ever said to me," he walks slightly past me before stopping and turning around to continue "and you look cute when you blush."

I splutter, choke and promptly have a severe coughing fit as Sasuke walks out of the door, office lady giggles louder and a few of Sasuke's fangirls burst into tears.

I just know this isn't going to go well.

_A/N: I've only just started writing the next chapter, so it'll take me a while longer mmkay? It shouldn't be too long coming, I'm sure Dranzy will kick my butt into gear XDD_


	5. Of Heads and Dates

_A/N: I wrote this chapter while I was staying with my aunt in Cambridge X) Fantabulous eh! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Welcome to Life Chapter 5 – Of Heads and Dates GAARA POV 

She's glaring at me. Sakura is glaring at me.

See! I told you! I knew it! This cannot end well, there is no way in hell that this can end well.

Oooh, that rhymed.

GAH! I'm too easily distracted.

In case you hadn't already worked it out, the whole of the school already knows that Sasuke called me cute , and it's only 4th period (there are 6 periods in a school day). Most of Sasuke's fangirls are either avoiding me, or looking at me like I'm dirt. The 'fag' and 'queer' remarks are worse than usual and to top it all off Sakura refuses to speak to me.

If I wasn't so manly (go away) I might just cry.

Haku has informed me that he's "so happy for us". We're not even dating! He called me cute, ONCE! I let my head drop onto the desk with a thud, unintentionally drawing the attention of the rest of the students in the class, the ones who weren't already glaring at me.

This day just gets better and better.

"Mr Sabaku, please try to contain your sanity in my class." The teacher drawls.

I can't stop myself.

"How many sex-less nights did it take you to come up with that one sir?" Oh bollocks. I immediately slap a hand to my mouth as the whole class, teacher included stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths. Neji bursts into laughter, trying desperately to smother it with his hand.

I am so dead.

"Gaara Sabaku! To the Head's office NOW!" the teacher shrieks, pointing a podgy finger towards the door "And Hyuuga I suggest you shut up fast or you'll be joining your friend."

Neji tries to cover his laughter with a half-hearted cough.

I rise from my chair, stuff my books into my bag and trudge towards the door.

I turn around slightly to look at Sakura. She looks really disappointed in me and I feel terrible. It's not my fault Sasuke thinks I'm cute and decided to voice his opinion.

Oh my God. Sasuke Uchiha thinks I'm cute. Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe it's finally hit me. Whoa.

Wait, what the hell? I'm at Tsunade's office already? I daydream too much… I'm loosing my mind fo' sure.

I sit down on one of the chairs, directly opposite office lady. I'm going to give her the silent treatment.

"We meet again." She giggles childishly.

I say nothing.

"Oh don't be like that!" she pouts "I think your bad luck is cute!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME CUTE? I'M SCARY DAMNIT!"

Office lady looks like she's going to choke to death. It serves her right.

"Anyway, what's your name and why are you here?"

Wow, I didn't know that Office lady actually did work!

"Gaara Sabaku. I got sent put of class."

Office lady nods and types something on the computer.

There's silence for a while.

"What's your name?" I blurt out.

She looks surprised at the question and I feel the need to carry on.

"I mean, in my head I keep calling you office lady and it doesn't seem right so-"

"Shizune."

"What?"

"I'm Shizune." She smiles, and it's not a fake smile. I feel privileged.

"Uh, thanks!" Just as I finish my sentence, Tsunade's door opens and an old man walks out, heading straight towards the door.

"You can go in now."

"No shit" I mumble.

Shizune smirks, "I like you. See you around Gaara."

OMGTHISISLYKTOTALLYALINE

"…and that's why you shouldn't insult the teacher, ok Gaara?"

…

"Gaara?"

…

"OI! BOY!"

"What was that sorry?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes miss." I wasn't really, I was looking at her impressive cleavage. I'm gay, but you just can't help but look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes miss."

"Do you know my name?"

"Yes miss."

"Are you a moron?"

"Yes mi- WAIT!"

Tsunade points an accusing finger at me.

"AHA! You weren't listening!"

"Yeah, but you cheated!"

"Anyway Gaara, you can get the hell out of my office now."

I nod and stand up. Teachers are such a drag.

The corridor is deserted…well, apart from Shizune. I nod hello and she wave's back smiling.

I've made a new friend!

Anyway, I'm out of Shizune's view line now, and the halls are empty, sooooo I'm going to skip. Yes, you may be thinking 'but Gaara, you're so un-camp, why do you skip?'. Well, the answer is because-I-want-to.

So now, I'm skipping down the hallway to whatever class I have next, past the lockers, past the maths room, past the canteen, past the vending machines, past Sasuke, past…

Oh bollocks.

"…Gaara?" Sasuke has a look on his face that shows he's thinking something along the lines of 'OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCKBARBEQUE!111ONE121111'

Okay, just pretend nothing ever happened.

"Yes?" Good reply, shows I don't know what he's talking about.

"Were you…skipping?"

"No you're imagining things."

He raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. I don't have eyebrows, well, I do, they're just not…there. Yeah. I don't understand that either.

"Gaara, I don't have a good enough imagination to imagine that."

I look down at my sneakers.

"It would've been a lot less awkward if you'd called my bluff." I point out.

Sasuke comes closer.

"But I like you just the way you are. I wouldn't want to pretend you did something else."

Oh my God. What the crap? Is he flirting with me?

"Uh…ok?" Oh, smooth, real smooth. I'm a goddamn genius.

I start to bite my nails, it's a nervous habit. Before I know it, Sasuke's hand is on mine pulling it away from my mouth.

"Don't do that, it ruins your nails."

He's still holding my hand. Mental meltdown time.

"Gaara, I was wondering," it's Sasuke's time to feel awkward "um, would you, erm, wanna like, go out with me sometime?"

Jesus Christ on a pogo stick.

"Yes." I squeak.

Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at me.

I'm going to melt into a pile of goop now kthxbai.

"I'll call you." He states before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I freeze as he walks off somewhere. 50375657728466365 questions are running through my head.

Where will we go?

Why was he in the hall?

How does he know my phone number?

Where will we go?

What will I wear?

Why the fuck did he pick ME?

When do I see Neji next?

Will Sakura kill me?

It's not meant to be this complicated!

A/N: I had writers block, that's why this chapter's so lame! Alogn with the fact that my 8-year-old cousin is driving me CRAZY!

_You reviewers are crazy, crazier than Gaara XD_

_Please review? –grins-_


	6. Phone Calls

_A/N: I haven't planned this chapter at all, I just kinda imagined a lot of it in my head in the shower, so this could be rather amusing X)! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Welcome to Life Chapter 6 – Phone Calls GAARA POV 

I have absolutely nothing planned for tonight, and that's just the way I like it.

I am currently in my room, sitting on a spinny chair. I've been here for about 20 minutes, just going around in circles. Wall, bed, stereo, poster, door, wall, bed, stereo, poster, door, wall, bed, stereo, poster, Kankuro. Whee! My brother's come to visit!

"Sup Kanky?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"First of all, don't call me Kanky, secondly, I haven't seen you this happy in ages. What's up?" He plops himself down on my bed and looks at me expectantly.

"Oh nothing." I reply vaguely, grinning like an idiot.

"You're getting laid aren't you?"

I choke. He's such a goddamn pervert.

"No, I'm not getting laid…yet." AHAHAHAH WHAT'VE YOU GOT TO SAY ABOUT THAT BROTHER DEAREST?

"You're not being serious are you?"

"Noooo, but-"

"You are seeing someone."

"Not really, but I'm going on a date."

"Is she hot? Do I know her? How old is she? Is it that Sakura girl?"

"Okay, too many questions at once."

"First of all, what's her name?"

I smile and spin around once more. "You mean HIS name?"

Kankuro's jaw drops and he springs up on the bed.

"WHAAA?"

"Oh come on! You can't say you haven't noticed anything!" Temari's standing at the door, shaking her head at Kankuro.

What is this, a family meeting in my room? Why wasn't I informed?

Temari walks in and sits on the bed next to Kankuro, who still hasn't full recovered.

"Soooo, who is it then?"

I grin.

"Gaara?"

Wider.

"Gaaraaaa?"

Wider.

"GAARA?"

Ow, I think my face is gonna break.

"GAARA TELL ME WHO IT IS OR DIE!" Kankuro's standing up and coming towards me with a menacing look on his face. I watch in terror and fall backwards off my seat in an effort to get away from him.

"KANKURO! Stop! You sound like Dad!" Temari shrieks.

Kankuro freezes in mid-stride. His eyes widen.

"Oh God Gaara I'm so sorry!" he lifts me back to my feet and pulls me into a hug. I think he's crushing my spine.

"It's okay." I smile weakly.

Temari tries to distract us again, "Gaara, who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Can I be charged for accidently killing my siblings by saying a name?

OMGLIIIIIINE

Muahahaa! I have kidnapped the phone and I'm going to take advantage of my father not being here. First of all, I'm gonna call Neji.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Neji, it's Gaara."

"Oh, hi! Any reason for you calling me?"

"Yeah."

"…and you're not gonna tell me what that is?"

"I am."

"So tell me?"

"Guess what? And don't you dare say snot."

"Goddamnit. What?"

"Do you people not understand the concept of guessing?"

"Okay, you can fly?"

"That was lame."

"Yes it was, now tell me!"

"Sasuke asked me out."

"I knew he was going to! I told you!"

I bet he's doing a victory dance round his room right now (he has a cordless phone, I don't).

"Well," I continue, "that's not what I wanted to ask you about."

"You're coming to me for advice. That's suicide ya'know?"

"Yeah, but you know Sakura best, other than me."

"True. You wanna try and make it up with her right?"

"Right."

"Then tell her straight."

"What?"

"Tell her EXACTLY what you're thinking and what's going on."

"…bloody hell, when did you get so good at giving advice?"

I can hear the smugness in his voice, "It's a gift."

"Yeah whatever." I laugh slightly. "I'm going to call her now, see you!"

"Bye."

ANDANOTHERLINEYEY

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura, it's uh…me."

"What do you want Gaara?"

"I want to talk."

"There's nothing to say."

"Sakura! Don't be like this! It's not my fault Sasuke thinks I'm cute!"

"Oh, so you're admitting it!"

"Uh…yeah."

"…oh, right, well, that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you!"

"Forgive me for what?"

"You stole Sasuke from me!"

She may get top grades, but Sakura can be pretty dim at times.

"Sakura, face the facts. Sasuke never was and never will be yours!"

"Gaara! How can you say that?"

Here goes.

"He asked me out."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"He…he what?"

"He's calling me tonight to arrange it."

"But…"

"Look, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I."

She's put the phone down.

Argh.

ANDYETANOTHERLINEOMGAREYOUSICKOFTHESEYET?

I'm sitting in the living room, watching tv. It's some strange programme about alligators. There's some crazy Australian guy jumping on top of alligator's and randomly screaming "CRIKEY!" ((A/N: Ten points if you can guess which programme this is D)). The phone rings.

"I'LL GET IT!" Temari shrieks before I have the chance to dive for the receiver.

"Hello?"

Muffled reply.

"Yeah, I'll pass you onto him." She covers the reveiver with her hand.

"It's for you-ooo!" she coos, throwing the phone at me.

I drop it, pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hey?"

"Hi Gaara, it's Sasuke."

I motion to Temari to get out of the room, but she stands directly in front of me, smiling evilly.

"Hey." I say softly.

"So yeah, I was wondering of you'd like to go to the movies on Saturday? We can see whatever you want."

"Yeah I love movies!" I gush before I can stop myself.

"That's good, so I'll call round for you at about 8?"

"Um, ok."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye!"

I put the phone back in its holder and am about to squeal, but my male pride stops me.

Funny, I thought my male pride died when my sanity did.

I wouldn't have needed to squeal anyway, Temari emits a better squeal than I could ever muster as she flings her self at me, effectively cutting off my air supply.

Can't anyone in my life be remotely sane?

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. It's a rubbish, boring, uneventful chapter, but all of that crap needed to be uncluded somewhere. Sorry for the suckishness!

The next chapter should be fun to write, it's gonna be the date 8D

Review please!


	7. The Date Part 1

_A/N: This is going to be written whilst watching 'Anger Management'. BWAHAHAHA! Oh, I don't own that either. I had no inspiration for this chapter, that's why it took a lot longer than usual. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Welcome to Life Chapter 7 – The Date (Part 1) GAARA POV 

I'm so nervous I think I might throw up. I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to know that.

I'm sitting on the sofa in the living room, twiddling my thumbs and kicking my feet. Temari can tell I'm nervous. She's watching me out of the corner of her eye and giggling. Kankuro's watching TV, completely ignoring me. I don't think he's quite come to terms with me being gay yet. Poor guy.

Sasuke should be here any minute. I'm clockwatching. Temari stands up and walks over to the sofa, sitting down beside me. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her chest.

"My little Gaara, all grown up." She coos mockingly.

"Shut up." I mumble, straightening up and looking at the clock once more.

"Please do." Kankuro backs me up.

Temari pouts and lets go of me.

There's a knock on the door.

I dive on Temari and cover her mouth with my hand before she can squeal. She giggles instead, drags me up by the arm and pushes me towards the door.

I think I'm going to faint.

I check my clothes one more time, a black t-shirt and red corduroy trousers. Nothing special, but it took Temari about an hour to pick them out.

All you straight boys out there, trust me: being gay doesn't help you to understand girls in the slightest.

Reaching out, I grasp the doorknob and turn it slightly. God, this seems so dramatic. It's a date Gaara, get over it! The door swings open and Sasuke's standing there. He smiles.

"Hey Gaara. You ready to go?"

I nod slightly, chewing my lip. I can sense Kankuro attempting to glare holes in Sasuke's head from behind me. Sasuke meets his stare evenly. Kankuro seems impressed, which is good. Whee!

I grab my jacket from the peg behind the door and step outside.

"Bye Gaara! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I'm going to kill Temari, that crazy, crazy girl.

I shut the door behind me and feel my cheeks heat up. Sasuke laughs and leads me towards his car.

"I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it!" Sasuke interrupts my apology "I really don't mind."

I smile slightly and climb into the car as he opens it. I'm no car expert, but I can tell this car is expensive. It's all silver and shiny. Shiny always means expensive, unless it's tin foil because I've never heard of expensive tinfoil. That's just stupid.

…Why the hell am I thinking about tin foil when I'm on a date with Sasuke?

He's started the car. We're a few streets away from my house when he turns the stereo on. I don't really know a lot about music, I can't really afford to listen to it, but this song is catchy and I recognise it from somewhere.

"Um, Sasuke. What's this?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"It's 'Industry' by 'The Modern'."

"Ah."

He grins, "That means nothing to you does it?"

I shake my head and he chuckles.

We carry on listening to music in silence. I thought it would be an awkward silence, like neither of us knew what to say, but it was actually really comfortable. I didn't mind it at all.

It only takes about 15 minutes to get to the cinemas. Sasuke gets out of the car and I follow suit. He waits for me as I walk around to the other side, nervously playing with my fingers. I forget to look where I'm going and trip up the pavement. I'm such a dork!

I look up slightly to see Sasuke smiling at me.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm not going to bite…much." He 'reassures' me.

Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen this side of him before…I like it.

I grin back at him seductively and reply, "Oh, I'm sure you will."

I never thought I'd say this, but Neji's pervertedness ((A/N: Shut up, I say it's a word XD)) is paying off.

Sasuke looks shocked for a minute, but quickly recovers, grins and takes my hand, leading me towards the building.

This should be fun.

YEAHYEAHTIMECHANGEI'M GETTINGLAZY

This movie is crap. Seriously, it has no plot. There's just some guy with even stranger hair than mine (feel free to faint from shock) running around shooting people whilst pretending to be insane. I yawn and turn to look at Sasuke, who seems just as bored as me. I direct my attention back to the screen and try to make sense of the current explosion of colour.

I'm halfway to understanding this scene at least when Sasuke leans close to my ear. I feel his lips moving against my skin as he speaks and repress a shiver.

"Let's find a different way to entertain ourselves."

Well it's good to know that he doesn't beat around the bush. Let's get this show on the road.

Oh, oh great, this is NOT the best time for nerves to kick in. It's all coming back to me. I'm on a date with one of the most popular guys in school and he's just made an offer to turn things up a notch.

I think too negatively! I've got to stop doing this! He's flirting with me! And before I got the chance to stop myself, I dive in head first and turn to face Sasuke. He takes this as a hint and closes the gap to kiss me thoroughly.

I can honestly say, I didn't expect his lips to be so soft! I mean, they don't look all cut up and gross but still!

He gently runs his tongue across my lip and I open my mouth slightly, allowing him to ravish me completely.

Wait, what the crap, what's that on my thigh? Oh, it's his hand, wait, HIS HAND? This is only the first date! He can't be expecting me to go that far! I don't even know him! ARGH! IT'S GOING UNDER MY LEG! PANIC MODE PANIC MODE!

Oooh! I get it now, he's just lifting me into his lap, panic time over. Whoops. I feel stupid now.

I find myself straddling his lap when we pull apart for air. I notice Sasuke glaring at something over my shoulder. I swivel my head around a bit to see what's up and am greeted by a couple staring at us in disgust. Ah, homophobes, the world wouldn't be the same without them.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sasuke sneers "am I supposed to be ashamed?"

The woman tsk's in disgust and focuses her attention back to the screen. The guy follows her example soon after.

"Gaara, let's blow this joint." Sasuke says.

I climb carefully off his lap and offer a hand to help him up. He takes it and continues to hold my hand all the way to the car.

"Um, where are we going?" I ask him tentatively when he starts the car.

"I've got someplace in mind." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, "You trust me don't you?"

I'm surprised to find that I do.

A.N: Yes, it's short, it's shit, but it's better than nothing right:D Anyway, I decided to split the date into two sections, because otherwise it'd be too long.

_Please review!_


	8. The Date Part 2

I A/N: Yeah, I know. Chapter titles are getting less and less imaginative every time XD 

Oh, and by the way, I personally have no problem with emo music but it may come across that way. Just remember, I don't mean it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy or Nokia or anything else I may have included X)/I

Welcome to Life

Chapter 8 – The Date (Part 2)

GAARA POV We're still in Sasuke's car and he's humming along merrily to some random song on the radio. The lyrics are really bad, he's going on about how his girlfriend left him and why he's going to slit his wrists. I think the people at school call this 'emo'. I'm having trouble understanding how Sasuke can be merry.

I shrugs my shoulders and Sasuke gives me a strange look.

Sigh. I really need to be more discreet about my thoughts.

Pretty soon Sasuke's pulling up into a car park. He turns the engine off and gets out of the car. I attempt to open the car door and fail miserably. Just my luck, it's stuck!

RHYME!

Sasuke notices that his idiotic date isn't behind him and looks at me quizzically. I rattle the door to show him what's up and he laughs.

Mean!

He opens the door with one hand. I really need to work out more, I feel so…inadequate.

"Don't worry, it gets stuck sometimes"  
"You're not fooling anyone boy-o"  
"I was trying to save you the humiliation of admitting defeat to a door." He replies, sticking his tongue out and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

Well…touché!

I look towards the building, realising that I have no idea where we are. Oh, thank God, it's just a café. I know that Sasuke's family is pretty well off (hence the nice car) and would've felt so out of place at some posh restaurant.

We stroll lazily towards the door, meandering from side to side. Sasuke pushes the door open with his free hand (the other is currently wandering somewhere around my waist). The woman behind the counter-thingy looks at me with slight apprehension but smiles warmly at Sasuke.

Whatever happened to 'don't judge a book by its cover'?

Sasuke guides me towards a booth in the corner and throws himself ungraciously into the dodgy plastic seat. I sit opposite.

"So, whadd'ya want?" he enquires.  
"Nothing thanks, I'm not hungry"  
He raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You don't look like you eat enough"  
"Gee thanks." I mutter.  
Sasuke spots his mistake. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I just…gah"  
I offer a small smile, "It's okay"  
He smiles back, "You're gonna drink something though, right"  
"Sure! I'll have a coke please"  
"Alright!" he gets up and heads towards the counter.

I sit back in my seat and let my head fall backwards. This is fun. I didn't expect Sasuke to be like this. I guess I expected him to be perfect all the time, get everything right and say exactly what's expected of him. It's really weird to be reminded that he is actually human.

My pocket vibrates and Sephiroth's theme tune from Final Fantasy goes off.

Yeah, so I'm a gamer geek, what you going to do about it?

I grope around until my fingers touch plastic. My mobile phone isn't anything special, it's an old Nokia. I look at the screen and am surprised to be Sakura's name there. I press the green phone button and put the phone to my ear.

"Sakura"  
"Hi Gaara. I'm just calling to say that I'm really sorry about over-reacting. You're probably right, Sasuke never even noticed me"  
"YEY!" I squeal.  
"?" says Sakura. Well actually she doesn't say anything, but I can practically hear the question mark coming down the line.  
"I'm just happy!" I explain, "Does this mean we're friends"  
"Hell yeah! You don't get rid of me that easily Sabaku!"

I laugh, a content feeling overcomes me. I'm so happy! My grin widens even further as Sasuke slides as quietly as possible into his seat, tray in hand.

"So Gaara, where are you? I called your house first and Temari said you were out"  
Oh crap.  
"I'm at a café"  
"Oh yeah? On your own"  
"…no"  
"Who's with you"  
Should I tell her? She said she doesn't mind about Sasuke, but still, it might upset her and we've only just made up.  
"Neji." I lie.

Sasuke looks confused.

"Really? That's good because we all need to catch up"  
"Uh, Sakura…I"  
"Which café are you at?"

Bollocks, what do I say now?

"I don't know." It isn't a lie because I honestly don't know where we are.  
"Gaara…what"  
"Sorry, gotta go, bye!"

Okay, that was nasty, but things were getting out of hand!

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks, sipping his Fanta.  
"Sakura." I wince, putting my phone back in my trouser pocket.  
"Ouch. I was wondering why you said Neji's name"  
"I pretended I was here with him. You know that Sakura likes you"  
He nods.

I realise now that that was a stupid question, every girl in the whole damn school likes Sasuke. Which brings me back to the well loved question: Why me?

"Listen Gaara, about you and Neji"  
"Don't worry about it" I cut him off, "we're just friends…with a few benefits. We stop the benefits part when one of us is dating…we are dating, right"  
He nods and looks relieved.

TIMECHANGEBECAUSEI'MLAZY

We're pulling into my drive. Sasuke walks me to the door and stops on the porch.  
"We should do this again sometime." He states.  
"Definitely." I agree.  
He leans down to kiss me and just as our lips meet the front door swings open.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SON YOU FAGGOT!" Dad shrieks, shoving Sasuke off the porch step.  
"Dad, stop!" I hear Temari scream from somewhere inside, presumeably behind Dad.

Sasuke stumbles backwards, his eyes widening in surprise.  
"Get in here boy!" Dad demands, nostrils flared, eyes bloodshot.  
"See you at school Gaara!" Sasuke manages to shout rather nervously before Dad drags me inside and slams the door shut.

This is not good.

iA/N: Ohemgee. There you go, another chapter.

WHEE! I'VE GOT 100 REVIEWS :O The most I've ever got before is like, 10, so THANK YOU!

So, uh, please review again :D It inspires me to write more

OH! And LETmeCRY you said my fic reminded you of Panic!at the disco and I love Panic:o/i 


	9. The Problems of Family and Friends

_A/N: -runs around in circles- This chapter is quite possibly the worst thing I've ever written XD None of it fits together and I'm just not happy with it, BUT WHATEVER! I SHALL DEAL AND SO SHALL YOU! Right?_

_If you were wondering why the last chapters html was all dodgy, it's ffnet's fault. It was being a bitch so I had to use Notepad ¬¬_

_Disclaimer: Stiiiiiiill don't own._

Welcome to Life Chapter 9 – The Problems of Family and Friends GAARA POV 

Dad is really, really angry. I'm talking cyclone angry, TORNADO angry!

Yeah, that made more sense in my head.

Anyway, I don't think he realised I'm gay.

"My son, a fucking batty boy! Defiling the goddamn Sabaku name." He slaps me across the face for extra effect. Temari looks away and Kankuro growls.

The whole family is in the living room. Kankuro, Temari and I are sitting, but dad is pacing backwards and forwards like some sort of demented hamster. He'd so kill me if he could read my thoughts right now. He has one hand to his forehead, the other is by his side. He really, truly sounds distraught. Surely he's not THAT homophobic?

"And out of all the guys in Konoha, it had to be Uchiha didn't it?" he hisses, "You're doing this just to piss me off. You little bitch!" He punches me in the face, knocking me backwards into the sofa. I scramble to my feet after catching the seriously pissed off look in his eye and dash upstairs to my room.

"YEAH! RUN LIKE THE LITTLE FUCKING POOF YOU ARE!"

We really should get him some anger management, like the guy from the film.

A tear slides down my cheek.

Heh, yeah.

TIMECHAAAAAAAAAAAANGE

It's 8 o' clock in the morning now. I didn't sleep at all and I look like crap. There's a purple bruise on my left cheekbone that's going to be pretty hard to cover up. I'm going to have to wear more eyeliner than usual to cover the bags under my eyes as well.

Hot damn, being an insomniac sucks!

Dad's already left the house. I heard his car leaving earlier. We have two cars, one of them is Kankuro's old, beaten up Rover.

I swing my legs off the side of my bed and make my way slowly to the bathroom, hoping it's free. Luckily, it is. There's no time for a shower so I just brush my teeth and throw some water on my face.

Temari's making breakfast in the kitchen when I get downstairs. When I say 'breakfast' I mean 'toast'. Kankuro is actually the best cook in the family, but it's toast for breakfast every day because he's too damn lazy to get up in time.

I sit at the table almost silently, trying to look inconspicuous.

Temari isn't fooled.

"You're eating breakfast today whether you like it or not."

I'm not even going to try and argue. Instead, I attempt to catch the piece of slightly burned toast she flings at my head. I, of course, miss completely, abuse the privilege of the five-second-rule and nibble on the toast after it's been on the floor. Temari sits down opposite and looks at me thoughtfully.

"What's the story about the face?" she muses.

"I haven't thought of one yet."

"You could tell them that you got caught up in a gang fight and totally annihilated them all, gaining only one bruise."

Ah, another one of Kankuro's oh-so-genius suggestions. He's standing in the doorway, scratching his head, yawning and blinking blearily.

"I'll just say I fell over or something." I tell my toast, because I can't be bothered to look up. I'm worried that Sasuke may suspect something, he saw how angry my Dad was… Even if he does guess, he probably won't have the guts to say anything. I don't think he'll spread it, it's not like he'll gain anything.

"Right, get in the car now or I'm leaving you behind." Kankuro interrupts my thoughts. K immediately drop my half-eaten toast in the bin, ignoring Temari's scowl and follow my older brother outside.

Off to school we go!

ANOTHERTIMECHANGE

I have to resist the urge to throw myself out of Kankuro's car and hug the ground. He blasts music out, sings along badly and drives like a lunatic on crack.

I look around to see if there's anyone I know. Sure enough, I spy Neji, Sakura and Haku talking over byt eh benches. I jog over to them, eager to get away from the siblings, who are two seconds away from starting a civil war. The gang turn the watch me as I come towards them.

I stop.

Haku is grinning deviously. I am officially scared.

Without further warning, he launches himself at me. I shriek rather loudly and run to hide behind Neji. Neji and Sakura look pointedly at the bruise on my cheek, but don't say anything. They know what happened.

"Give me details or die."

Oh noes. I think Haku's found out about the date. I glare at Neji.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I said nothing." He defends, holding his hands up. If he didn't find out from Neji, then who-

"I found out from zabuza, who heard from Shikamaru, who found out from Ino, who found out from Kimimaro, who found out from Tayuya, who was told by Lee, who talked to Kiba, who found out from Naruto, who was told by Chouji, who was in the café you and Sasuke were in!" Haku beams.

Aaah, that's where he got it from! I really should congratulate him, he said that all in one breath.

"You…Sasuke, WHAT?" I can see Sakura's eyebrow twitching.

"Sakura! Please, I-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She yells.

"Because I…you…" What do I say!

"Because he knew you'd react like this." Comes a cool, deep voice from behind me.

I can feel Sasuke's breath on my neck. It makes me shiver.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura stutters.

"Hey Sasu'!" Haku grins cheekily.

"Haku, I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke whines, sounding a lot like a little boy.

"Aww, but it's cute!" Haku whines back, with equal little boy power!

I ignore those two and look at Sakura, who still seems slightly stunned by Sasuke's sudden appearance ((A/N: Try and say that sentence with a sweet in your mouth with no spit going everywhere D)) and is blushing to the extreme. I wait until she looks away from Sasuke and catch her eye. I offer a small, sheepish smile, but she looks away.

"You shouldn't feel guilty." Sasuke whispers in my ear. I bow my head and watch people's feet.

I highly recommend trying this sometime. It's really very amusing to see what people do with their feet when they're not thinking about it.

Neji's black sneakers are staying absolutely still. Sakura's left pink shoe is tapping the ground repeatedly. Haku's black (probably designer) shoe-covered feet are hopping around like crazy and I can't see Sasuke's feet, he's still slightly behind me.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Whoops, everyone's yelling at me. I must've zoned out for longer than I thought.

"Sorry."

Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist ands kisses my neck as the bell rings. Sakura looks disgusted and walks away. Haku waves his goodbye and waltzes towards Zabuza, who's just come through the school gate.

Neji begins to walk away, but then turns back and looks at me.

"Gaara. I need to talk to you later mmkay?"

"Alright,"

"Meet me at the tree, dinner again."

"Yeah."

Sasuke grabs my hand and drags me off the my first class.

I don't quite know what yet, but something about this day is slightly off.

A/N: KEEEEEYAAAAW! There you go :D Here's a hint, next chapter you find out WHO NEJI'S GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH! 

Dranzy, I bet you can guess. Who's my second favourite character in Naruto, beaten only by Gaara?

_Please review! _


	10. Lost, Found, Meetings and Making Out

_A/N: WOOHOO! DOUBLE DIGITS YEEAAAH!_

_You're probably gonna kill me for this pairing XD_

_Disclaimer: Don't oooooown._

Welcome to Life Chapter 10 – Lost, Found, Meetings and Make-outs GAARA POV 

The bell should be ringing any minute now. Shut up teacher-person. Is he eve a teacher? He looks about 19. Ah well, he knows how to yell and I guess that almost qualifies you as a teacher these days.

The bell rings.

"and so – oh, is that the time already?"

Why do all teachers feel the need to say that? It obviously is that time, and no-one ever answers, yet they still ask it. Some rhetorical questions are just crazy.

"Class dismissed."

BOOYAH!

There's a stampede to the door.

"Fag." Someone hisses as they pass me. Yeah. Well noticed, genius. The Neji thing is happening all over again. For Sasuke it's all 'Oh Sasuke! You're so brave coming out like this!' and for me it's like 'eww, you fucking freaky gayboy!'.

Kids can be so mean…

Oh crap. I got caught up in my own daydream again and the 'teacher' is looking at me incredulously. Well, I guess I must look stupid. One hand raised, mouth open and all.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love school?

It's lunch. I'm sure I have something I need to do. I walk out of the door, trying to remember where I'm meant to be. I'm sure it had something to do with one of my friends. Okay, that narrows it down a bit since I don't have that many…

Sasuke? Noooo.

Sakura? Nope, she's mad at me. Note to self: Try to patch things up with Sakura.

Neji? No…yes. No? What? Was it-

BANG.

My head just connected with something, something hard. The pain should be registering sometime soon. Wait for iiiit….now.

"Oh fucking hell!" I gasp, clutching my head and glaring defiantly at the locker I just head butted. I shouldn't glare really, it wasn't the lockers fault. Before I have time to apologise, I hear a voice behind me.

"Aww, look! Gayboy just had an accident! Maybe he should go cry to his boyfriend."

"Your insults get are getting worse and worse, Kabuto."

"What was that, guy-fucker?"

Oh bugger, did I say that out loud? I turn around to face him. Kabuto looks shocked. I really don't think he expected me to have a backbone.

Well…I don't. I just don't use my goddamn brain enough.

His two cronies also look pretty stunned. Kimimaro and Tayuya. They're a couple, but I don't know which one wears the pants in THAT relationship. Tayuya is one scary woman.

Kimimaro stole my milk when I was six. I'm never going to forgive him for that, even if I am shit-scared of him.

"Do you WANT to be beat up or summat?" Tayuya enquires in her oh-so-ladylike manner.

"Um…no?" That people, is my lame attempt at not getting my arse whooped.

"Kabuto, fuck off."

I spin around, "Sasuke?"

He smiles at me, hands in pockets.

Kabuto glares, for a second I think that he isn't going to listen, but he knows his place. He turns away, scowling and struts off. Tayuya and Kimimaro traipse after him.

"Gaara, haven't you got to meet Neji now?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" I scream, flinging my arms around his neck gratefully and kissing his cheek. His eyes widen in surprise and he puts his hands on my hips.

"I knew I had to be somewhere!" I practically shriek in his ear. I pull out of his grip and dash off down the hall towards the door and the tree.

I see Neji standing there, looking pissed off. Whoops. I skid to a halt in front of him, hands on knees and panting. I should exercise more.

"You forgot didn't you?"

I put on a shocked face, "Neji! Would I ever forget you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone."

I cock my head. Oooh! That means he's met someone!

"WHOWHOWHO?" I'm bouncing around in front of him.

"Well, do you know who Deidara is?"

Deidara, Deidara, Deidara.

"No, wait, yes! No…that's not him…brunet?"

"Blond."

Blond…Deidara.

"ART! Good at art, right? Tallish, long hair?"

Neji nods, "that's him."

"Kickass! He's hot." I announce.

Neji glares.

Whoa, protective much?

TIMECHANGEYEEEEEEAH

I'm outside the art room with Neji. He wants me to literally come and meet Deidara, like, talk to him. Things must be serious! Nevertheless, I'm not very confident around strangers. Not that he's a stranger, I just don't know him very well.

Neji pushes the door open and I follow him inside. Deidara's sitting at one of those pottery things. You know, the ones that spin and get brown mush everywhere? At least, that's my experience of them. He has his waist-length blond hair tied up in an elastic band and is humming along and tapping his free foot crazily (the other foot is on the peddle). He looks up, bangs flopping in front of one eye.

"Neji! And…other dude, yeah."

"Hey." Aww! Neji really likes this guy, I can tell by his face.

Deidara focuses his attention on me again, "Man, your hair is the coolest yeah, really cool."

"Um, thanks!" I can't remember my hair ever being complimented before!

His one-eyed gaze switches back to Neji again. Neji walks closer and pushes the smaller boy back onto the table, lifting him so he's sitting on it. Then they start making out, hands tangling in hair. Lips, teeth, tongue and everything.

Bloody hell. Have they forgotten I'm here? I blush madly and back up towards the door.

"Um, I'm just gonna…"

Hell, they're not listening. Neji is currently ridding Deidara of his shirt while the blond moans loudly. They're so going to get caught. Surely it's illegal to have sex in the school building?

Oh my God…Neji's hand is going south….

RUN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!

I leg it down the corridor for the second time that day.

My poor virgin eyes!

I still don't think Deidara knows my name. He seems like the perfect guy for Neji though, all sex, no talk.

Those two could be together for a long time.

A/N: AHAHAHHAHAA! BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT ONE COMING! Do they ever even meet?

_Ah well, I love Deidara and decided to throw him in there somewhere XP_

_Please review!_


	11. Life is Good

_A/N: I'm so stuck XD This fic didn't really have a plot from the start. It's probably going to end sometime soon. I just have a few more loose ends to tie up and stuff._

_I'm glad everyone liked the NejixDeidara pairing! I just thought it would be hot 8D_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine._

Welcome to Life Chapter 11 – Life is Good GAARA POV 

Neji and Deidara got caught. I'm physic. Apparently a teacher walked in on them with Neji's hand down Deidara's pants. I personally think she handled the situation very well. Apart from a minor nosebleed, she was extremely composed.

Neji's complaining about the punishment at our "gang's" table in the dinner hall.

"An hours detention, a fucking hour!"

"It could've been worse, yeah."

"Dei-Dei's right!" Haku gushes from Zabuza's lap. Everyone seems to have taken a liking to Deidara already.

"I've only just met you and you've already given me a dodgy nickname?"

"Don't worry," I console, "it's happened to all of us."

"Damn straight, Gaa-Gaa!"

I groan and fall against Sasuke. He's recently taken up sitting with us, much to the disappointment of the popular kids.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" I whisper into his ear.

"Trust me," he whispers back, "it's a hell of a lot more interesting than where I used to sit."

He gestures over to where the popular people are sitting, people like Kabuto, Naruto, Ino and Kiba.

"All they do is bitch about other kids behind their backs."

"Sounds like fun."

He snorts and gropes my thigh discretely with one hand. I blush but don't move it away.

Sakura's been quiet all lunch time and I'm really worried. What if she truly hates me? She said she didn't mind about Sasuke! Was she lying, or was she just shocked when she found that we were actually together?

Sasuke's hand is creeping higher…I hope he's not planning on doing this here. I refuse to have sex in my goddamn school canteen.

Anyway, about Sakura-

"DEI-DEI STOP MOLESTING NEJI!"

I think I should just explain everything-

"ONLY IF SASUKE STOPS RAPING GAARA, YEAH!"

I should take her aside sometime and- 

"YOU CAN'T RAPE THE WILLING!"

Oh dear God. It's impossible to think when you're sitting on this table! I stand up, effectively preventing Sasuke from 'raping' me as Deidara so kindly put it, grab Sakura's arm and walk out of the canteen. I pull Sakura all the way outside to the tree.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

…

"Don't give me the silent treatment."

…

"Pleeeease!"

"Don't whine Gaara, it makes you seem more pathetic than you really are."

Hmm, I can't quite work it out. Was that a compliment or not?

"Uh, yeah, whatever."

"Get to the point."

"I told you about, you know-"

"Yeah-"

"And um, it's all, like er.."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think I um, yep."

It's emotional breakdown time.

"Sakura I'm really sorry! I know you've always liked Sasuke!"

"No! Gaara it's my fault! I got jealous even though you'd told me!"

We're hugging on the floor now and Sakura's crying.

"I'm sorry for everything!"

"I'm sorry too!"

"Oh for the love of- get up." Neji suddenly appears behind us. He nudges me in the side with his foot. Sakura releases me from her grip and throws herself at Neji.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you Neji!"

Things can get so emotional…

"Get off me!"

…until Neji ruins it that is.

TIMECHANGEBECAUSEICAN!

I've made things up with Sakura, and I'm feeling great. I have good friends, a boyfriend, two great siblings and life is good!

Yeah, I'm still slightly emotional from earlier. Sue me.

I'm sitting outside on a bench. It's after school and I'm waiting for Neji. He usually gives me a ride home on a Thursday. I'm not sure why, it's just become tradition. He's 20 minutes late and I'm bored. I let my head fall backwards against the wall with a smack and sigh. He better not be getting it on with Deidara somewhere.

"Yo Gaara."

I open an eye.

"Hi Sasuke."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Neji."

He looks at me quizzically, "you do know he has that hour detention right?"

…

"Oh bloody fucking hell!"

He laughs and holds a hand out to me.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

I take the hand and he leads me to his car. My nose is itchy. One hand is clutching my bag, the other is holding Sasuke's. Oh dear, I have a dilemma. At this point, any normal person would probably just drop their boyfriend's hand and itch their nose, but I, under no circumstances, am normal. I bring the hand holding Sasuke's up to my nose and use my knuckles to itch my nose. Sasuke stops and turns around slowly, one eyebrow raised. I give a lame apologetic smile and carry on towards the car.

He unlocks it and climbs in. As I sink into the soft seat he turns to look at me.

"Sooo, we're that far on in the relationship that you let me assist you in picking your nose, yet I can't feel you up?"

"Oh shut up, smartarse."

He grins and starts the car.

AAAANDANOTHERTIMECHANGE!

We're outside my house, but I don't wanna get out of the car yet, so I'm not going to. I'd pick Sasuke over Dad any day.

Plus I've not had any real action in a while.

Sasuke's looking at me like he's waiting for me to get out. Tough crap boy-o.

I crawl over the gear stick and straddle his lap. Sasuke looks mildly surprised, but I don't think he's about to complain. He pulls me further into his lap and brings one hand to my face. I lean further forwards and our lips connect. His free hand moves down to my arse. I lick Sasuke's lips and he gladly parts them, allowing me to deepen the kiss.

After pulling away for air I move straight back in, this time placing gentle kisses down his neck, starting at his ear and ending at the collar bone, which I nip and suck. Sasuke groans, grinding our hips together and I bite down slightly harder.

There's a crash.

"OH MY GOD GAARA!" Kankuro's dropped the bin lid and is hiding behind his hands.

Whoops.

I kiss Sasuke one last time before climbing out of the car and walking casually into the house.

I think I get extra points in life for mentally scarring my brother, right?

A/N: -sigh- The next chapter will probably be the last. I might try a sex scene, the last one I tried when disastrously wrong.

_Reviiiiiew pleeeeeeeease?_


	12. It's a Hit!

_ I A/N: I've decided that this ISN'T going to be the end because I'm having way too much fun writing it XD Oh, and sorry for the lack of updates, I was staying at a friends in Oxford and they don't have the internet D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or anything else I might include. /I _

Welcome to Life Chapter 12 – It's a hit! GAARA POV 

It is now the weekend, Saturday morning to be precise. I'm sitting on my bed with the radio playing quietly. Dad should be leaving soon and I don't intend to move from my room until he's definitely screwed off. I roll over onto my stomach and glare at the clock. 11:15, come on! He's got to decide to go somewhere soon!

There's a knock on the door. I freeze and turn my head towards the door.

"…yes?"

"Yo, Gaara! You do realise Dad's been gone for ages don't you?"

…twitch.

Gone for ages?

"ARGH!" I leap towards the door and yank it open, snarling. Kankuro looks at me out of the corner of his eye, snorts and carries on eating his toast.

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair and carry on down the stairs. I arrive in the living room just as Temari comes in from the kitchen. She sees me, and I swear her eyes flash. I stop, hesitant to go any further. What the crap is she planning? The demon sister ((A/N: I didn't realise it before, but that sounds like my name :o)) in question ducks back into the kitchen and re-emerges a second later with a plate of toast.

I get it now!

Temari begins to advance towards me. Before she can force-feed I throw my hands up in surrender and take the toast. There's no way I could ever win against her.

"Good boy." She positively beams.

"Whipped."

"KANKURO! YOU BETTER BE EATING TOO!"

"Owned." I mutter.

Temari rolls her eyes and spins around, "Tch, male pride". She head back into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." Kankuro manages to say through a mouthful of toast, "Haku called. He wants you to be at his house for one, says it's an emergency."

"Okay."

Emergency? I wonder what happened. Is he all right? Why me, or is everyone going to be there? Damn it. That's the thing about Haku, he's not practical at all.

TIMECHANGE

Haku's house isn't that far away from mine. It's slightly bigger than ours. He has an average family, and average lifestyle, not-so-average looks and a not-so-average mind. It all evens out really.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. I've only ever been here once before, we played video games all day. It was cool. I'm really not sure why I'm here today though.

The door swings open and Haku's standing there. He's dressed all in black and he looks like he's been crying. His long, usually perfect, ebony hair is tangled, as if it hasn't been brushed yet.

I'm completely speechless.

"Come in Gaara."

Oh my God! No exclamation marks! He usually speaks in exclamation marks! Like this! No crazy nickname, no overdramatic hug! He spoke in monotone! Something is seriously wrong.

I nod and step past him into the room. I'm surprised to see Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Deidara and zabuza sitting in there. I take a seat between Neji and Sasuke. Deidara is sitting on the floor between Neji's legs. Zabuza is sitting on the other sofa while Sakura's in the armchair. All have sombre expressions.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" I whisper to Sasuke.

He shakes his head and grabs my hand, holding it in his lap. He's nervous too.

Haku floats into the room and sits next to Zabuza, no expression on his face whatsoever.

Silence.

"Anyone want anything to eat?" the moment is completely ruined by Haku's mother.

"No thanks Mum." Haku states, still no emotion. She leaves.

Silence.

"So, why are we here yeah?" Finally! Deidara asks the question on all of our lips.

Haku looks up, his bottom lip trembling, "Joe got hit by a car this morning."

"Oh, that's terrible! But, um…who's Joe?"

Smooth Sakura, real smooth.

"He was a close friend." Haku whispers. Zabuza wraps an arm around his boyfriend's thin shoulders.

I'm crap with sympathy, I never know what to say. I think I'll go for the old fashioned:

"Haku, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not like he was going to live much longer anyway."

"Did he have a terminal illness?" Sasuke enquires.

"No, he was nine, it was going to happen soon."

…

"What the fuck?" Neji blurts out.

"Well, you know," Haku replies, "dogs don't live that long do they?"

A…dog?

"OH MY GOD!" I shriek, jumping to my feet.

"IT'S A FUCKING DOG!" Deidara screams, even more high-pitched than me. Impressive.

Neji is currently dying of laughter while Sakura and Sasuke sit in shock. Zabuza…hasn't moved at all. Jesus, he's good. It's slightly unnerving.

"Oh…did I forget to mention that?" Haku shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

I hear a soft chuckle from behind me and turn to see Neji unable to breathe and Sasuke laughing along with him. This starts me off and pretty soon all of us (apart from Zabuza) are giggling like crazy.

I believe we are the biggest group of morons this world has ever seen.

ANOTHERTIMECHANGE

The rest of the day is spent having my arse whooped by everyone on Tekken and eating junk food. Haku's back to his usual bubbly self and is currently engaging in a heavy make-out session on his bed with Zabuza. Deidara is nibbling on Neji's ear and just generally distracting him as he tries to beat Sakura on Burnout Revenge.

I'm lyinh with my head in Sasuke's lap, watching everything in amusement. Sasuke's hand is trailing up my thigh, tracing the curve of my hip and repeating. His other hand is tangled somewhere in my hair.

I wish days like this would never end.

I A/N: AHAHAHHAHAA! CHEESY ENDING! Burnout Revenge is a kickass game! Oh, and I'm fully aware that the title of this chapter is also the title of a song by 'We Are Scientists'.

_Please review:D /I _


	13. House Party Part 1

_A/N: I'm back :o And since this fic seems to be going nowhere and has no actual plot, I figured I might as well throw in some random house party :D! Every teen needs a crazy party once in a while, right? X)_

_Disclaimer: Blah-dey blah, don't own._

Welcome to Life Chapter 13 – House Party (Part 1) GAARA POV 

"Let's crash Naruto's party."

We all look at Haku incredulously.

"Us, at Naruto's party? Yeah right." Neji snorts.

Sakura stands up, strikes a dramatic pose and grins. "Let's do it."

"HELL YEAH!" Deidara screams, punching the sky for effect.

"I can get us all in." Sasuke offers.

"I can intimidate people if something goes wrong."

…

"Um, yeah. Thanks Zabby, let's go!" and with that, Haku waltzes out of the room, no planning necessary.

Oh dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?

TIME CHANGE

I fall out of Zabuza's car. He's agreed not to drink so we'll all have a ride home. I stare up at Naruto's house and let my jaw drop. There are lights flashing crazily, music blasting out at full volume and…is that smoke coming out of the upstairs room?

Naruto and I used to be really good friends. We did everything together when we were kids. When we started at high school he realised that I probably wasn't going to fit in and ditched me, along with his bright orange tracksuit and senses. We don't really speak any more, but he tolerates me a lot better than the other kids. I forgive him for ditching me, even if it was extremely shallow.

"Earth to Gaara, yeah."

I shake my head and notice Deidara standing in front of me, fringe obstructing his view. I'm still in daydream land and ask him a question before I can stop myself.

"Isn't that fringe annoying?"

"It itches a bit…"

"No, I mean, how do you see?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." He lifts the hair up, "Blind in one eye, yeah. Since birth."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"S'okay." He grins, "Now let's PAR-TAY!" He grabs my wrist and drags me up to the door, where the rest of the gang is waiting.

Haku knocks enthusiastically on the door and steps back. Ino answers, dressed in a slutty, low-cut top and a mini skirt. She narrows her eyes at us.

"Who the fuck invited you lot?"

How rude.

Sasuke steps forward, "They're with me."

Ino's eyes light up and she flicks her hair over her shoulder 'seductively'. Haha.

"Oh, Sasuke! I didn't see you there! Come in, but why don't you lose the freaks first?"

"Those 'freaks' are my friends. Now move."

Ino follows orders, giggling stupidly. I nod my head slightly as I pass her. I can't help it! Temari brought me up with manners.

The music is so loud, I can hardly hear Ino and Sakura's argument behind me. Sasuke entwines his fingers with mine and leads me over to a seat while I glance around with a dazed look on my face. I've never been to a party like this before! Sasuke sits down and pulls me down onto his lap.

"Time for some people watching." He shouts over the noise.

Neji and Deidara are making a beeline for the alcohol. Figures. Haku has pulled Zabuza to the dance floor and is dancing around him while Zabuza taps his foot. I think that's his version of 'boogying on down' or something. Sakura is still arguing with Ino and I see Neji's cousin, Hinata taking sneaky glances at her and blushing. Whoa. This could be interesting.

Sasuke pulls me back against him. "I'm gonna go and talk to some people, okay?"

I nod and stand up. I think I'm going to attempt some matchmaking.

I dance my way across the room (it's easier than trying to push my way through them all) until I reach Sakura and Ino. I, rather skilfully, shove Ino into some sexy upperclassman and they immediately start making out. Argument abandoned.

"Awww! Gaara!" Sakura whines, "I was having a decent fight with that pig!"

"Yeah, well, you've got an admirer."

"Who? Who?" She stands on her tiptoes and tries to spot her unknown admirer. I bet she thinks it's a guy.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura glares at me and grabs my shoulders, "You know I don't swing that way right?"

I shrug, "You could try it just once."

She purses her lips, spins me around and pushes me in the mass of gyrating bodies. I'll take that as a "no" then.

Some girl is trying to grind against me. I'm disturbed. It's stupid really, a lot of people here are strangers, yet they still practically have sex on the dance floor. Eugh. I bet most of these people wouldn't touch me with a bargepole if they weren't completely smashed.

"GAARA? GAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I know that voice, it's Temari! I look around and spot a crazy, blonde girl waving wildly from the stairs. I make a dive through a space free of dancing teens and join her.

"Hey! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Neither did I." I groan.

"Cheer up emo kid!" she slurs. Oh dear. She's been drinking.

"Temari, are you-"

"Kankuro's here somewhere!"

"Oh…"

"Guess who I just got off with?"

"Half the school?"

"Nuh-uh! It was Itachi! You know, Sasuke's older brother?"

"He's a scumbag Temari. You should be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. Catch you on the flip side!"

Oh she's definitely drunk.

She wobbles upstairs a bit, then turns around. "Don't come home too early, eh?" She winks sloppily and carries on.

I'm slightly worried about her, but she's tough and can defiantly hold her own. To be honest, I'm more concerned about Kankuro. He gets completely piss-drunk and has no idea what he's doing.

I watch the dancers from the stairs for a moment. I catch sight of Sasuke talking to someone I vaguely recognise and beating girls away. Chuckling to myself, I go in the direction Temari went.

Once in the hallway, I'm greeted with the sight of Neji and Deidara attempting to lure some good-looking, blond boy into the closet with them. Neji spies me and motions for me to come over. I comply.

"Wanna join us?" I can tell he's drunk too.

"No thanks." I laugh, backing up.

Deidara hiccups. "Your loss." He grabs the boy (who was probably straight until now) and Neji by the arm and pulls them into the closet, shutting the door behind them.

I turn around the find a huge, blue guy leering at me. Hold on…blue? It must just be the lighting.

"Hi sexy. If you're not going to join them, how about me?"

That was probably the worst chat up line I've ever heard. I look up at him wide-eyed when I realise he's serious and attempt to run past him.

A body blocks my way.

The body of Itachi Uchiha.

He smiles and a shiver runs down my spine.

Bollocks.

_A/N: -cackle- I, for once, have nothing to say :o EXCEPT REVIEW OR I'LL SET MY DOGS ON YOU :O_

_I don't mean that…_

_BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!_


	14. House Party Part 2

_A/N: I'm gonna clear some stuff up here. Replying to someone who reviewed: No, they're not old enough to dirnk, but then since when has that stopped any of us, eh? Actually, I've never been drunk, but I'm only 14, so whatever _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else for that matter._

Welcome to Life Chapter 14 – House Party (Part 2) GAARA POV 

I don't like the way Itachi's smiling at me. It means something's up, something I probably won't like. The blue guy is still leering at me. Itachi looks me up and down, dragging his eyes over every part of my body. He licks his lips appreciatively and smirks at me.

"You're hot for such a little guy. We could have some fun with him Kisame."

Blue guy/Kisame nods, "Indeed we could."

"Um, I just wanna go…"

"You're not going anywhere just yet."

Oooh, I definitely don't like the sound of this.

"Come here."

"No, I…"

Itachi growls, "I said, come here."

I look up at him again. I have to admit, Sasuke's older brother is sexy. Ruby red eyes, sleek black hair…but I prefer Sasuke and I really don't want to go with Itachi and Kisame. They scare me.

Before I can do anything to stop them, they're grabbing hold of my arms and pulling me into a bedroom. Kisame pins me to the wall, hands on my hips to prevent me from escaping while Itachi grasps my chin and turns my face to the side so he can attack my lips with his own. I can feel Kisame's breath on my neck as he begins to nip and bite his way down my chest. Itachi's hands travel up my shirt and he's savagely sucking on my lips, trying to force a reaction out of me.

When will they stop? I don't want this! I want Sasuke, or Neji, or someone to come and stop this! I attempt to push Kisame away, but he just grinds his hips into me and moans, effectively pinning me harder against the wall.

Oh bollocks. Oh bollocksy, fucking, sodding hell. Am I going to be raped? Not here, not now! Why did I let Haku talk me into coming here!

Kisame picks me up and I struggle like a caged animal, landing kicks wherever I can. He drops me, cursing and I make a mad dash for the door. Itachi blocks my way and roughly shoves me down on the bed, lying on top of me.

This is it. I can't get away now.

The door is flung open

"Gaara? Temari said- oh my God! What the fuck?"

"Sasuke!" I breathe, tears streaking down my face.

He's standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face. Kankuro stumbles in behind him.

"See Sas-kaaaay! He's here." My elder, supposedly more sensible brother collapses on the floor in a heap. That just totally ruins the seriousness of this moment. Which reminds me, Itachi is still lying on top of me!

"Itachi, what the shit are you trying to do to my boyfriend?"

Itachi sits up, but doesn't get off me. He straddles my waist instead.

"Aaah! So this is that kid you were going on about! If I'd have known I wouldn't have-"

"Yes you would." Kisame interrupts. He's somewhere over to my left…I think. I don't really know my left and right very well.

Itachi smiles devilishly, "Ok, even if I'd known, I'd probably still do it."

"Get him off me." I beg desperately.

"Itachi. Get. Off. Him."

The elder sibling sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Fine, I suppose I'll leave him for you, though why he'd pick you over me I don't know."

"Maybe because I didn't try to rape him?"

"Maybe." Itachi shrugs, "Come on Kisame."

I wait until they're gone before bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them to me. I feel Sasuke's weight unbalance the bed as he wraps his arms around me from behind, dangling his legs off the side of the bed on either side of my body.

"I'm sorry about my brother."

I say nothing and we sit in silence for a while.

"You should marry me now." I state in monotone.

"What?" Sasuke asks, stunned.

"You saved my honour, virginity and crap. Now you have to take my hand in marriage.

Sasuke laughs, nuzzles his cheek into my hair and presses his lips to the back of my ear.

"Only you could come up with something like that at a time like this."

I smile, turn around and fling myself into his arms. I really need a hug right about now.

TIMECHANGEWHEE

It's definitely time to go home. I was almost raped, Neji's lost most of his clothes, Deidara can't remember his name, Haku is passed out in Zabuza's arms and Sakura is nowhere to be found.

Neji and Deidara stumble to the car making out the whole way, Neji dressed only in his trousers. He seems to have misplace his shirt, shoes, jewellery and underwear. Zabuza carries Haku to the car and says they'll wait while Sasuke and I find Sakura.

We head back towards the house. I hope to hell that we won't run into Itachi or Kisame again. I attach myself to Sasuke's side and refuse to let go. We wenter the living room and have to dance through the diminishing crowd again, randomly screaming Sakura's name. We bump into Kankuro again at one point, who is now conscious and attempting to get it on with two girls at the same time. He points us in the direction of the kitchen where we find Lee passed out on the floor and Naruto sitting at one of the stools.

"Oi, Gaara!" the drunk blond slurs when he spots me.

"Yes?"

He looks at me through blurry, blue eyes, "I'm really sorry man, like, for everything."

"It's alright."

"I meeeeean it, I mean it like-" he falls off the stool and doesn't get up.

Sasuke nudges him in the side with his shoe.

"You seen Sakura?"

"…closet."

Sasuke looks at me an raises an eyebrow. We walk slowly over to the closet, not sure whether to interrupt or not. Finally, being the bravest of us , Sasuke grabs the handle and throws the door open. Inside, Sakura and Hinata seem completely oblivious to our presence as they continue to get it on and molest each other.

Eventually, Hinata notice, make's a sort of 'meep' sound and jumps as far away as she can from Sakura, which isn't very far seeing as they're in a closet. I grin. I knew it! Sakura looks from us, to Hinata and back again.

"Time to go," Sasuke states, not phased in the slightest.

"Call you sometime Hinata." Sakura mumbles, looking slightly tipsy. Hinata nods and the three of us head out to the car.

Once seated, I throw one leg over Sasuke and snuggle into his side. Sakura's asleep with her head on the back of my neck and the other side.

What an eventful night.

A/N: WHOA! THAT ALMOST GOT SERIOUS :O So yeah, Hinata and Sakura. A rather random pairing, but I think it's hot…so there XD

_Oh, and I don't think I say this nearly enough, but I am really thankful when people review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D_

_So, um, review please!_


	15. Welcome to Life

_A/N: Oh dear, it's the last chapter :o and since it's the last chapter, I decided to give you a bit of SasukexGaara at the start of the chapter XD It's pointless and rather random, but whatever!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else for that matter._

Welcome to Life Chapter 15 – Welcome to Life GAARA POV 

Sasuke licks my neck drunkenly whilst attempting to rid me of my shirt. I'm guessing that he had something to drink while I was upstairs and it's started to kick in. I really shouldn't think about what actually happened upstairs. I'll concentrate on the present, which isn't that much of a problem with Sasuke's lips on my chest. One of his hands is tracing random patterns on my stomach while the other seems adamant to get my shirt open. I moan and writhe underneath him as he licks, kisses and nips his way back up to my mouth.

I gasp and arch my back when Sasuke's hand gives up with my shirt and instead finds its way into my pants. He uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

Sasuke suddenly pulls away grinning, "Let's see if you're a real redhead then." He breathes lustily.

I blush and watch his head go lower, then-

"Oh for God's sake you two, get a room!"

I groan and roll over onto my stomach to glare at Haku. Sasuke chuckles and settles down next to me. Haku stumbles over to where Zabuza is lying asleep and huddles up to his boyfriend, closing his eyes. Deidara and Neji are both asleep on the floor, limbs strewn across each other. They're not very graceful sleepers. Sakura is curled up in a corner, snoring peacefully. I can never tell her that she snores, she may just behead me. Sasuke and I have unintentionally managed to snag Haku's bed.

"I guess we better get some sleep." Sasuke whispers, turning on his side. I turn over to face him and press my face into his chest.

He makes a comfy pillow…

TIMECHANGE

I'm walking in the air and I can see the ocean below me, the pink ocean. Sasuke and Kabuto are floating next to me. Kabuto's smiling and Sasuke has 11 fingers. Now, I'm running from a monster that looks suspiciously like raspberry jelly. It chases me around a corner –

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE BALL!"

Deidara's voice cuts through my dream. I jerk upwards and roll off the bed, landing on top of Deidara, face-to-face. I'm surprised to find that he's still fast asleep. He must be one heavy sleeper. Talks in his sleep too.

"G'ra." Neji mumbles, his face somewhere near my neck, "Is there any reason for you being on top of my boyfriend?"

I sigh and pull myself back up onto the bed. Neji sits up and pokes Deidara in the forehead. I notice for the first time that Sasuke's gone. So have Zabuza and Haku. Sakura is rubbing her eyes.

Deidara is yanked to his feet by Neji, who also grabs my head to help me up. I nudge Sakura with my foot as I pass her and she stumbles out of the room after us, groaning.

We shuffle our way downstairs to the kitchen, hair askew and clothes thoroughly wrinkled to find Haku in Zabuza's lap and a rather fed-up looking Sasuke. Deidara collapses into a chair and lets his head fall against the table. Heh. I think Zabuza and I are the only ones without a hangover.

SCORE!

"That was a fucking good party, yeah." Deidara says, face still firmly planted on the tabletop.

Everyone nods their agreement, including me. Despite a certain incident with Itachi and Kisame, I actually had fun.

Neji passes the paracetamol around while Haku gets everyone a glass of water. I almost feel sorry for these guys. I would definitely feel more sympathetic if it wasn't there own fault in the first place, and if it wasn't so bloody funny. I giggle childishly and earn a few strange looks.

"Oh my God!" Sakura exclaims, head in hands, "I made out with a girl!"

"Well noticed." Sasuke retorts.

Sakura blushes and sinks further into her seat.

"Well, aren't we just a big bunch of fags then?" Haku beams.

For two seconds, everyone forgets their splitting headaches as they laugh at just how true that statement is.

TIMECHANGE

Sasuke and I have decided to leave Haku's house early. We walk down the drive, waving to everyone standing in the window. They look like a bunch of Zombies, highly amusing. Well, everyone apart from Haku, who seems as bubbly as ever. How the crap does he do that? I bet he takes happy pills. Doe happy pills actually exist or is it just a nice word for illegal drugs? Sakura says –

Sasuke smacks my forehead.

"Gaara, you zoned out again."

"Whoops?"

We walk hand in hand down the street on the way back to my house. Sasuke grins at me and kisses my cheek.

I've managed to land myself the hottest boy in our year, I have great friends, a kickass lifestyle, a decent family and I had fun at a house party…

Welcome to life Gaara Sabaku, it's actually not that bad.

A/N: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END! A short last chapter! I decided to stop it because there really wasn't much point to it anymore. And I don't know about you, but I was getting bored. Hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who messaged me! It truly meant a lot to me :D

THANKS FOR READING!

And review? One last time? Please?


End file.
